To provide the management of chemical and biological databases which serve as tools for the rational selection and discovery of potential therapies for AIDS and opportunistic infections (OIs). the databases are populated with pertinent published literature and NIAID confidential data and information on the chemical, virological, immunological and microbiological aspects of therapeutic agents for HIV, OIs, and TB, and on microbicides.